


Власть фаллоса

by neun_geschichten



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Rectal foreign body, THE CUCUMBER, proctologist to the rescue!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Исполнение заявки с кинк-феста: 3.15 Коннор/Гэвин, медицинская АУ, Гэвин экспериментировал, и в нем застрял длинный продолговатый предмет, Коннор — хирург-андроид, который извлекает предмет и показывает Гэвину, как можно безопасно и без травматических последствий разнообразить сексуальную жизнь.





	Власть фаллоса

**Author's Note:**

> тому, кто хотел фик под названием "власть фаллоса";
> 
> не бечено, сила земли, всяческие пасхалки и мемосы из дежурки, ООС всех на свете, ООС медицины, прошу прощения за возможные косяки и неточности, я гуглила, но я не медик, просто закройте глаза и дрочите лол

Оргазм был мощный — это единственное, что удерживало крышу Гэвина на месте. А вообще он начал паниковать практически сразу, что, наверно, было его ошибкой, ведь он не перепробовал и половины того, что рекомендовали бывалые пользователи в таких случаях. От адреналина мозг разгладился и выдал всего два доступных варианта — оставить все как есть или обратиться за помощью.  
  
Эта штука просто как-то… ушла из-под контроля, не получилось дотянуться даже пальцами, даже после сорока минут на унитазе. Гэвин тужился, но это, казалось, только усугубляло ситуацию. Тогда он испугался. И именно тогда, глядя в белоснежный толчок, он наконец пообещал себе купить дилдо и перестать самоудовлетворяться подручными средствами. Черт, до чего же было стыдно. «Но ничего, — увещевал он себя. — Это будет мне уроком. Нехер пихать в задницу что попало». Смирение перед этим фактом пришло к нему уже в больнице, хотя бывалым пользователем он себя пока не ощущал.  
  
— Как давно он находится внутри, мистер Рид? — затрапезным тоном спросил андроид, будто каждый день принимал пациентов с огурцами в жопе.  
  
Он был единственным дежурным врачом в этой небольшой частной клинике на 468, Кади роуд. И Гэвин благодарил всех богов, что его принял именно андроид, а не видавший виды человек, который бы наверняка всю оставшуюся смену травил байки медсестрам и ржал, захлебываясь мерзким кофе из автомата в холле.  
  
Гэвин пожевал губу, чувствуя, что снова против воли начинает краснеть. Его рентгеновский снимок с одиноким огурцом, затерявшимся где-то между тазовых костей, висел на негатоскопе, и больше всего на свете Гэвину хотелось сорвать его оттуда, смять, выбросить или сжечь. У него начиналась паническая атака, когда он представлял, что об этом могут узнать на работе.  
  
Андроид, у которого на бейдже было написано «Коннор», внимательно разглядывал снимок, будто сам с собой играл в викторину «Что же на этот раз засунул в себя кожаный ублюдок?». У него отсутствовал диод, поэтому Гэвин мог только догадываться, о чем думает жестянка. К тому же на его идеально-пластиковой роже не читалось ничего из того, что Гэвин ожидал увидеть. Андроид не осуждал его и не насмехался над ним. Он просто делал свою работу.  
  
— М-м-м… несколько часов, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Два-три, где-то так.  
  
— Скажите, вы очистили огурец от кожуры, прежде чем ввести его в прямую кишку? — спросил Коннор и подошел к нему, держась за висящий на шее стетоскоп, хотя, насколько Гэвину было известно, послушать сердцебиение эти медицинские андроиды были в состоянии и без посторонних инструментов. Видимо, эти штуки им выдали для комфорта впечатлительных людишек.  
  
— Нет, он был гладкий, — еле выдавил из себя Гэвин. Говорить о таких вещах было стыдно и тяжело, но у него не было выбора. Любишь засовывать огурцы в задницу, люби и доставать. И рассказывать, как двадцать минут стоял у прилавка в магазине и щупал овощи.  
  
— Вы использовали смазку? — спросил Коннор.  
  
О да, он использовал всю смазку. Всю смазку, что была в доме. Возможно, это была еще одна фатальная ошибка, и именно потому проклятому огурцу удалось… ускользнуть.  
  
— Да, я всегда ее использую, — зачем-то решил уточнить Гэвин.  
  
— Вы испытываете болевые ощущения?  
  
— Нет. Просто…  
  
— Дискомфорт? — подсказал Коннор, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо.  
  
— Да, типа того.  
  
Хотя Гэвин бы скорее назвал это «охреневанием от собственной тупости». Засунуть огурец в задницу, чтобы он там застрял. Как он вообще выжил в этом мире? Как он вообще стал копом, если даже огурцы представляют для него опасность?  
  
— Хорошо, значит вы не поранились, — мягко улыбнулся Коннор. — С вами такое впервые, я прав?  
  
Гэвин покивал.  
  
— Такое случается довольно часто, вам нечего стыдиться. Пожалуйста, разденьтесь по пояс, мистер Рид, и мы приступим.  
  
Гэвин наконец перестал гипнотизировать пятно от кофе на штанах и посмотрел на Коннора. Он никогда не питал к железякам нежных чувств, но бесстрастное, непредвзятое отношение невольно располагало к доверию. К тому же в четвертом часу утра в клинике практически никого не было. Где-то над головой тихо работал кондиционер, приятный бежевый оттенок стен создавал ощущение уюта, а симпатичный врач-андроид ловко натягивал фиолетовые перчатки и шуршал стерильной простыней, готовя место осмотра. Все это вроде как успокаивало, но у Гэвина все равно предательски дрожали пальцы, пока он расстегивал ремень на джинсах. Он понимал, что ему нечего бояться, но никак не мог взять себя в руки. Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, Гэвин снял ботинки, джинсы, трусы, сложил все в специальный бокс и повернулся лицом к Коннору, сложив руки в паху, словно готовился прикрываться от штрафного.  
  
— Осмотр проводится в коленно-локтевой позе. Все приборы одноразовые. При максимальном расслаблении процедура абсолютно безболезненная, — успокоил его Коннор, поманив к себе рукой, как дикого зверя. — Сейчас я попрошу вас встать на кушетку.  
  
Гэвин сделал шаг вперед и ощутил, что все тело будто окаменело. Он еле согнул ногу, чтобы взобраться на заботливо застеленную простыней кушетку — мышцы предательски одеревенели и не слушались.  
  
— Вот так, — Коннор коснулся его бедра теплой ладонью. — Ноги чуть шире. Упор на локти, пожалуйста. Отлично.  
  
Коннор щелкнул лампой, и все пространство сзади вспыхнуло ослепительно холодным светом. Гэвин уткнулся лбом в сцепленные в замок руки. Его жопа была в центре внимания.  
  
— Если окажется, что он слишком глубоко? — озвучил Гэвин самую страшную мысль.  
  
— Извлечение будет проводиться с помощью вакуумного зонда, зажима, корцанга или щипцов. Разумеется, с применением анестезии. Но вы зря волнуетесь. Как правило, инородное тело располагается в среднем сегменте прямой кишки. Здесь находится изгиб дистального отдела кишечника, который посторонние предметы не могут преодолеть, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Коннор, захрустев какой-то упаковкой. — Пока что мы ограничимся ректальным зеркалом. Если при визуальном осмотре я не обнаружу огурец, дальнейшее лечение будет зависеть от его размеров, локализации, консистенции, а также состояния окружающих тканей и наличия осложнений.  
  
При слове «консистенция» перед глазами у Гэвина пронеслись страшные картины вялого, разложившегося огурца, тушеного прямо в кишечнике.  
  
— К-каких осложнений?  
  
— Например, второго огурца?  
  
Гэвин замолчал, вслушиваясь в шуршание упаковки. На лбу выступил холодный пот. Он не засовывал в себя второй огурец, он мог поклясться значком, он не…  
  
— Это была шутка, мистер Рид, простите, — извинился Коннор.  
  
— Охуеть у вас шутки, док, — судорожно выдохнул Гэвин.  
  
— Вы слишком напряжены. Я пытался разрядить обстановку. А теперь, пожалуйста, расслабьтесь. Сейчас я введу зеркало.  
  
Гэвин глубоко вдохнул, и на выдохе ануса коснулось что-то твердое, теплое и скользкое. Оно медленно и гладко вошло внутрь, без труда преодолев сопротивление сфинктера, и Гэвин против воли закусил губу. Он любил анальный секс и моменты первого проникновения любил особенно сильно. То ощущение, когда сжавшаяся задница уступает под напором игрушки, члена… или огурца, кружило голову и посылало волну теплого, щекотного возбуждения, которое отдавалось слабостью в коленях и мягкой пульсацией где-то в районе копчика. «Ебучий огурец все же стоил того, — вдруг признался он сам себе».  
  
— Очень хорошо, мистер Рид. Как ощущения? — спросил Коннор, придержав Гэвина за левое бедро.  
  
Ощущения были отличные, но говорить об этом было стремно.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Сейчас я раздвину бранши зеркала и расширю анальное кольцо. Вы можете ощутить легкий дискомфорт, но я постараюсь делать все максимально медленно. Пожалуйста, сразу же сообщите мне, если почувствуете боль.  
  
— Окей, — ответил Гэвин и невольно выгнулся. Ему нравилась фраза «расширю анальное кольцо», пусть и омраченная какими-то там браншами.  
  
Коннор ждал несколько секунд, а затем что-то еле слышно щелкнуло, и Гэвин почувствовал, как штука внутри увеличилась в размере. Затем еще и еще, пока ощущения не перешли из категории «ужасные медицинские манипуляции» в категорию «фрикций добавь». Стыд затопил Гэвина до кончиков ушей. Его задница предавала его в самый неподходящий момент, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать.  
  
— Кхм, — Гэвин прочистил вмиг пересохшее горло и добавил: — Э-э-э… доктор Коннор, я…  
  
— Вам больно, сэр? — движения зеркала в заднице тут же прекратились, а на поясницу легла снова эта потрясающе теплая ладонь.  
  
— Нет, мне хорошо, — выдал Гэвин и еле сдержался, чтоб не свалить с кушетки куда подальше. — В смысле, нормально. Все нормально. Вы что-нибудь видите?  
  
Гэвин посмотрел себе между ног и с ужасом обнаружил вставший член, а также торс и бедра доктора Коннора в форменной зеленой одежде, сидевшего на стуле у его задницы. Прошептав одними губами «Чтоб тебя, член», Гэвин выдохнул через рот и постарался думать о мерзких вещах. Пугающих инструментах для осмотра, которые выглядели как орудия пыток, о свищах, геморрое и жутком пролапсе. Об огурце, который он мог оставить в заднице, который мог пустить корни, в конце концов.  
  
На ум вдруг пришел Райан Данн, догадавшийся в свое время положить машинку в презерватив, прежде чем засунуть ее в жопу.  
  
— О да, — воодушевленно раздалось сзади, и теплая ладонь исчезла, оставив после себя невидимый, но ощутимый след. — Как я и предполагал, огурец находится не очень глубоко. Я попрошу вас пересесть в гинекологическое кресло, мистер Рид, и мы приступим к извлечению.  
  
— А так достать нельзя? — Гэвин приподнялся и посмотрел через плечо.  
  
— Боюсь, диаметр огурца слишком велик. Мне понадобится ретрактор.  
  
С этими словами Коннор продемонстрировал ему эту херовину, явно одолженную у ребят из Инквизиции, и Гэвину стало резко не по себе. Ретрактор напоминал клешню ксеноморфа, декоративно оформленную в металлические щипцы для барбекю. В жопу такую штуку он добровольно никогда бы не засунул. В отличие от огурцов.  
  
— Ваш пульс вырос на пятнадцать процентов, мистер Рид, — с неуловимой печалью в глазах заметил Коннор. — Вам не стоит беспокоиться, извлечение пройдет безболезненно. Будьте добры, вернитесь в исходное положение, мне необходимо вытащить инструмент.  
  
Гэвин почувствовал, как быстро взмокли подмышки. По ощущениям его одновременно лихорадило, трясло от возбуждения и ужаса. Раскрытую кишку обдавало прохладным воздухом, и оттого он чувствовал себя стоящим на каком-то долбанном сквозняке. Коннор потянул зеркало наружу, и Гэвин закусил ноготь на большом пальце — бранши до сих пор были раздвинуты, растягивая анус слишком приятно для такой процедуры, как ректальный осмотр.  
  
Когда он слез с кушетки, его ждал еще один конфуз — стояк так никуда и не делся. Прикрываться или делать вид, что его там нет, было бессмысленно, Коннор уже все видел. И, слава богам, не стал заострять на этом внимания, просто пригласил Гэвина в кресло, куда тот неловко взгромоздился, сразу закинув ноги на опоры. Чем быстрее они закончат, тем быстрее он свалит домой предаваться самоуничижению.  
  
Коннор пару раз нажал на дозатор огромного бутыля и разогрел гель в ладонях. Затем смазал Гэвина и ретрактор. Член полностью отвердел от перспективы очередного проникновения и лежал на животе, подтекая смазкой.  
  
— Таз ниже, мистер Рид, — проинструктировал Коннор, заставляя съехать к краю. — Отлично. Теперь сделайте несколько глубоких вдохов, расслабьтесь и доверьтесь мне. Вам не о чем волноваться.  
  
— Да уж, — задумчиво пробормотал Гэвин, глядя в потолок. — Кто бы мог подумать, что гребаные огурцы настолько опасны.  
  
— На самом деле у них множество полезных свойств. Известны случаи, когда огурцы использовались для снятия неприятных симптомов геморроя.  
  
— Неужели.  
  
— Да, это довольно популярное средство в некоторых восточных странах. Сейчас я нанесу анестезирующий препарат. Вы почувствуете онемение в области ануса, это необходимо для снятия боли от растяжения сфинктера.  
  
А потом он засунул в Гэвина два пальца, и если пятнадцать минут назад все казалось жуткой, стыдной пыткой, то сейчас эта херня превратилась в сраный ад. Гэвин охнул от неожиданности и подавил желание податься навстречу этим невероятным пальцам, которые совершенно точно трахали его в зад, а не наносили какой-то там обезбол. Черт, разве можно наносить что-то такими движениями? Давить на простату и ловко проворачивать, перебирая фалангами, так что вместе с пальцами проворачиваются мозги?  
  
— Как самочувствие? Терпимо?  
  
Гэвин чувствовал, что еще немного, и он слетит нахрен с кресла и с катушек.  
  
— Я в норме, — пробубнил он. — Просто достаньте этот гребаный огурец.  
  
Ему очень хотелось подрочить и одновременно закрыть лицо руками от смущения. Кирпичное лицо Коннора не помогало, оно наоборот иррационально подталкивало сделать что-нибудь, чтобы добиться реакции. Чтобы красавчик-доктор не отказал в помощи несколько другого характера.  
  
— Глубокий вдох, мистер Рид, — нараспев велел Коннор.  
  
Гэвин подчинился. Ретрактор вошел внутрь точно как зеркало, не принеся дискомфорта. Коннор был очень осторожен, но его движения были уверенными и говорили о том, что за всю свою практику он достал из задниц немало инородных предметов. Возможно, десятки, сотни огурцов. Анестезия действовала мгновенно, Гэвин ощущал лишь давление, с которым широкие лепестки ретрактора раздвигали стенки прямой кишки. Почему-то захотелось посмотреть на себя, заглянуть себе внутрь, увидеть блестящее ярко-красное нутро, открытое, готовое к проникновению.  
  
— Мистер Рид, я попрошу вас слегка потужиться. Сделаете это для меня? — мягко спросил Коннор.  
  
Он слегка надавил левой рукой на живот Гэвина, безжалостно отодвинув отвердевший член запястьем. И Гэвин ощутил, как где-то внутри него сдвинулся с места проклятый огурец.  
  
— Тужьтесь, мистер Рид.  
  
Гэвин вдохнул и напряг мышцы. Ладонь Коннора снова надавила, и в следующий момент из Гэвина, ощутимо растягивая кишку, выскользнуло что-то толстое и продолговатое. К лицу прилила краска. Он не сдержался и замычал, за доли секунды покрывшись пленочкой липкого пота. Смотреть вниз было страшно. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Ну, вот и все, — радостно объявил Коннор.  
  
И предъявил Гэвину блестящий от смазки огурец.  
  
— Иисусе.  
  
Из него словно вынули все кости. Ноги безвольно повисли на опорах, мышцы бедер, до сих пор гудящие от напряжения, дрожали от накатившего бессилия. Гэвин лежал в кресле и наслаждался пустотой внутри, прикрыв глаза. Его анус был настолько раскрыт, что туда, должно быть, вошла бы декларация независимости, но его уже больше ничего не волновало.  
  
— Кажется, все прошло успешно, не так ли? — улыбнулся Коннор и потрепал его по щиколотке. — Сейчас я выну ретрактор, и мы закончили.  
  
Гэвин приоткрыл глаза и уставился на молодое, красивое лицо перед собой. Накатила странная истома. Абсолютно безразличный к тому, что теперь происходило в его заднице, он просто наблюдал за перемещением врача и ловил в этом особенный, извращенный кайф. Он словно родил, черт возьми. Исторг из себя плод и теперь мог расслабиться. Хэппи энд.  
  
— Мистер Рид, с вами все в порядке? — донеслось до него будто из-под воды.  
  
— Мгм, — промычал он.  
  
— Необходимо подождать, когда нивелируется спазм сфинктера, вызванный ретрактором. А пока я должен зачитать вам несколько правил, которые помогут избежать подобных ситуаций в будущем.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Секс и исследование собственного тела — это благородное дело, мистер Рид. Но нужно соблюдать правила безопасности, которые позволят вам получить удовольствие без последствий для здоровья.  
  
— Никаких овощей в заднице? Вы про это правило?  
  
Коннор рассмеялся, тряхнув головой, так что на лоб свесилась лихая волнистая прядь, и странная истома слетела с Гэвина, как листва по осени. Сжалась ли задница или все еще на проветривании, он пока не понял, но зато очень четко осознал, что у него до сих пор крепко стоит.  
  
— Да, мистер Рид, я как раз имел в виду внимательный подход к выбору секс-игрушек. Отдавайте предпочтение фаллоимитаторам с широкой основой или наконечником, за который их можно будет с легкостью вытащить.  
  
— Я учту это, когда решу купить себе член, спасибо, док, — ответил Гэвин, косясь на руки Коннора, который не спешил снимать перчатки.  
  
— В качестве альтернативы вы всегда можете использовать свои пальцы. Вероятность их потери в прямой кишке крайне мала, — улыбнулся тот.  
  
— Никогда не пробовал, — хрипло отозвался Гэвин, почувствовав, что встал на нужные рельсы.  
  
— Если у вас есть время, я могу провести демонстрацию.  
  
— У меня вагон времени.  
  
И божественные пальцы вернулись. Гэвин сжал мягкие поручни по бокам от кресла и согнул ноги в коленях, оперевшись ступнями на опоры. Анестезия все еще действовала, и ощущения в анусе едва ли можно было назвать интенсивными, но Коннор знал, куда нужно надавить, чтобы вырвать из Гэвина измученный стон. Подушечки указательного и среднего пальцев умело массировали простату, вызывая целый залп фейерверков перед глазами.  
  
— Сколько пальцев, док? — глядя исподлобья, спросил Гэвин.  
  
— Сколько вы предпочитаете, мистер Рид? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Коннор вытащил пальцы и тут же вставил обратно, но уже три.  
  
Гэвин застонал и сполз ниже, желая насадиться на них, почувствовать, как костяшки, обтянутые латексом, упираются в растянутый анус и, не встретив особого сопротивления, тоже оказываются внутри. Но Коннор не дал ему осуществить задуманное. Он обхватил свободной рукой его член и в несколько безжалостных движений внутри и снаружи довел его до разрядки.  
  
Оргазм был сродни удару битой по голове. Гэвин даже не понял, что произошло. Его выгнуло в чужих, умелых руках, задница судорожно сжалась вокруг чуть согнутых фаланг, а потом он превратился в растаявшее мороженое и стек по креслу, уронив голову на плечо.  
  
Очнулся он от голоса Коннора:  
  
— Ваш сфинктер в хорошем тонусе, мистер Рид.  
  
— Ага, — только и смог ответить Гэвин.


End file.
